In Love With a Shark
by ShnieseAce
Summary: Itsuke Kinjo wasn't quite your average girl. She was always a little different. That pattern continued as she came back to Japan because of her father's job. Of course, someone who's a little different wouldn't join just any school. Itsuke decided that she would join Samezuka Academy as a male. This is where her journey begun. T because I'm paranoid. RinXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to In Love With a Shark! Since you are reading this, I assume that you clicked on my story and are willing to try and read it. I thank you very much for that! Before I get started, I would like to state that ALL NAMES WILL BE WRITTEN IN ENGLISH FORMAT. Also, the first few chapters are going to be a lot slower than I'd like them to be. It's because I'm just getting started with this story. I promise that it will pick up. Thanks for clicking, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. At all. I swear! Don't sue me! Please?**

_**Itsuke Kinjo**_

I wasn't the most normal girl in the world. I enjoyed dressing as a guy, instead of frilly dresses and skirts like the other girls, and while all of the other girls were sitting on the beach in the sun, I was out in the ocean, swimming. I loved to swim. I still do. My story truly starts when I came back to Japan after my father's job brought us back from England.

The first thing that I had to worry about when I got back was what school to transfer to. There were so many in the area, and all of them were wonderful. My true problem was when I learned that the school with the best academics out of all of the surrounding schools, Samezuka Academy, was an all male school. That was when a plan began to form in my mind. I already wore guy's clothing, and I looked very boyish, so why not join Samezuka as a male student?

* * *

"Excuse me, could you show me to the office please?" I asked a red haired man who happened to be walking in front of me as I walked in the school. The man looked up at me and nodded slightly. If I weren't looking for the nod, I probably never would have noticed it. The man, whose name I didn't yet know, changed the direction that he was walking in, and I quickly followed his fast pace. Within minutes, we reached a small, closed off room that could only be the office. The red-haired man that helped me stopped, almost making me run into him. "Thanks," I said, walking past him into the office.

The door made a small ringing noise as I opened it, and a lady sitting at a desk looked up at me. I walked over to her. "My name's Itsuke Kinjo. I'm a new student," I said, quietly. The lady smiled up at me and got up from her chair.

"I have your things right here," she said, going to a filing cabinet and pulling out a few papers. She walked back towards me and set the papers on her desk. "Alright, so this paper has a map of the school on it and what each classroom is used for. The dorm rooms are located here," she pointed to a spot on the map. "You will be staying in room 264." She handed me a key, which I put in my pocket. "It is an empty room, so until we have more students transfer, you will be alone in your room. This next paper has your schedule on it. Here at Samezuka, we have seven blocks, including lunch. Your classes, in order, will be Japanese, science, art, lunch, mathematics, English, and Japanese history."

My mind was overwhelmed by all of the information that she was throwing at me. The secretary walked into a back room and came back with a bag. "This bag contains three of your uniforms. You will be going to school Monday through Saturday, so it is mandatory that you wash your uniforms at least twice a week. There is a laundry room on the bottom floor of the dorm rooms that is open to all students for free." This lady had all of the information memorized, it seemed. She handed me the bag with my uniforms after carefully placing my papers inside of it.

"As it is a Saturday, you will have the rest of the day and Sunday to get prepared to attend classes Monday. So, I'll let you go get your stuff unpacked. Welcome to Samezuka Academy, Kinjo-san!" I bowed, taking my bag out to a car that was waiting for me with my luggage. I gave the driver directions to the parking lot by the dorms, and he helped me carry my luggage to my room.

"Thank you, Kaito," I said, dismissing the driver. Kaito bowed and walked out. I watched from the window of my room as he got in the car and drove away. After my temporary distraction drove away, I sighed. I would be in this room for two years until I graduated, and luckily, for now, alone in my room. Each room had its own toilet and shower, so I didn't have to worry about having to share a bathroom with guys. Life seemed like it would work out alright for now.

After my musing, I decided that it was time to unpack my stuff and get settled in. I put my street clothes that could be folded in some of the drawers and hung up my street clothes that hung up in my closet. I also hung up my new uniforms in my closet. When I finished unpacking my miniscule things, I opened my laptop bag and pulled out my laptop. I set it on the desk, while setting my laptop case to the side. I connected to the wi-fi that the school provided, and opened my e-mail, noticing that I had an inbox from my best friend whom was still in America.

_Hey, Itsu! _It read.

_I'm missing you already! It's only been a couple of days and I'm missing you so much! School's not quite the same without you. Message me when you get the time and let me know how you're doing._

_Your best friend,_

_Sarah_

Sarah's e-mail put a smile on my face. I always enjoyed listening to her and talking to her. She was the nicest and most thoughtful person that I knew, and I loved her to death. I made quick on replying to her e-mail, grinning all the while. I told her how I was starting a new school, and that I would write her as much as possible. When I finished typing my e-mail, I sent it and closed my laptop. My final decision for the night was to take a quick shower and go to bed.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of In Love With a Shark!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I feel terrible... Two month wait? Sorry D: I'll try not to make you guys wait that long anymore. Anyways, 22 alerts, 7 favorites, and 5 reviews? You guys are way too wonderful to me. I feel like this is way too short, but I found a good place to stop. Thanks so much for reading, alerting, favoriting, and reviewing. I love you all so much!**

* * *

Most of my Sunday was spent lounging around. There was a lot of noise in the dorm rooms because of everyone being out of school. A couple of times, some of the other guys in the dorm knocked on my door, but, not feeling like getting up, I just pretended that I wasn't there. I was left alone for the rest of the day.

I woke up Monday to a knock on my door. I rolled over and replied to the knock with a muffled, "Go away!" The knocking continued until I finally got up to answer it. As I got up I looked at the time, noticing that it was 8:56 a.m. Twenty-six minutes after the time that I was supposed to be in class. I rushed to the door, and flung it open to see the redhead from Saturday that showed me to the office. "You're late for class," he stated. "Our teacher sent me to get you."

Swearing, I thanked him for reminding me and assured him that I would be to class soon. He nodded and leaned against the wall outside of my room, waiting for me to be ready to go. I shut the door and pulled one of the uniforms that I had received upon my arrival out of my closet. I quickly threw it on, brushed my teeth, and ripped a hair brush through my short hair. I grabbed my messenger back, and by the time I was done, it was 9:04a.m. I rushed out the door, pretty much running to my first class of the day, with the red-haired man following right behind me. I slowed when I came close to the door of our classroom.

"Thanks for coming to get me..." I trailed off, hoping that the teen who's name I still didn't know would take the hint and provide me with his name.

Apparently, he did. "Rin Matsuoka," he replied, walking past me to open the door to the classroom. The man, now named Rin, opened the door and walked in, interrupting the lecture that was currently going on. I followed behind him, silently.

The teacher looked at me. "Thank you for joining us, Kinjo-san. If you'll have a seat next to Motoyuki Sato-san so that we can continue with our class." A boy close to the back of the class raised his hand, and I took a seat in the chair next to him. Silently, I set my books on the desk, slung my bag over the back of my chair, grabbed a notebook and pencil, and began taking notes on the lecture. My eyes followed our teacher as he walked from one side of the room to the other, my ears hanging on to every word that he spoke.

Way too soon, the class was over, and our teacher left to teach in another classroom. Our next teacher, who taught science, joined our class and set his items on the desk shared by the teachers. All of the students grabbed their work for science out of their bags, and the room erupted in various conversations. The teen sitting next to me, _Motoyuki_, I reminded myself, turned to me and began striking up a conversation.

"So you're new here, eh?" he asked, as if it isn't obvious. I nodded silently and also started to grab my science things. "It's nice to get new kids here every now and then," he started again. "We don't get to see many new faces around here."

"Why's that?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

He looked slightly confused. "Didn't you have to take the test? Most people can't get past the first ten questions without just guessing."

Now, it was my turn to be confused. "The entry test? That thing was easy!" I stated, disbelieving. He looked stunned.

"You must be a genius, then…" The teacher started class soon after Motoyuki said that, effectively cutting off our conversation and leaving me to think about that for myself. Was I really a genius? It didn't seem like it, but my studies always seemed particularly easy, but I thought that it was just because I always paid attention in class. I shoved my thoughts aside as I began to write notes.

The rest of the day continued in that pattern; notes, work, conversations, and then it repeated. We ate lunch after art, and then continued with our schedule. At the end of the day, I walked back to my dorm, having not chosen an extracurricular activity yet. I was surprised to notice that my door was unlocked, but thought nothing of it until I noticed someone sitting on the bed next to mine.


End file.
